


A Scoop of Fate

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: OTP: It seems you have something like this in your heart. [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lukanette, Slight Adrimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: Andre's Ice cream is the best in Paris!





	A Scoop of Fate

* * *

 

{7 years before}

 

* * *

 

 

When Marinette was 7, her parents took her out for ice cream.

Andre greeted them as he saw them approaching, with little Marinette on her dad’s shoulders.

“ Ah! The two lovebirds! I remember, Andre never forgets a face! Especially yours, mademoiselle, for you almost swallowed the ring!”

Andre gave her parents the same ice cream he had given them when Marinette’s dad had proposed to Marinette’s mom. 

“ And one for the little lady?” Andre asked, and Marinette’s parents looked at each other hesitantly but nodded in agreement. They watched with adoring smiles as Marinette jumped up from the bench where she had been waiting and ran to Andre. She was bouncing excitedly on her feet as she stared at Andre with awe.

“ Now for you little lady, some blue raspberry for his eyes and his hair, but that is not all. Do not despair! Vanilla for his personality! He will love you and defend you valiantly! And to finish with a touch, here’s some strawberry, with a little cherry, for when he makes you blush!” Andre handed Marinette her ice cream and Marinette just stared at it with wonder in her eyes.

“ Andre, I think Marinette’s a little too young for that,” Sabine called out with a smile.

“When love comes, love will come. All that I have said, will be done. You will see, when in a few years, little Marinette comes back to me, with her boyfriend to be!” Andre smiled as the small family of three waved him goodbye, heading home.

Marinette had never tasted such good ice cream, and her parents chuckled when she said she would gladly fall in love with whoever Andre said, if only she could have more of that ice cream.

She’d come back soon enough.

 

* * *

 

{ 7 years later}

 

* * *

 

 

“Luka, come on!” Juleka exclaimed, trying to drag her brother out of his room.

“Juleka, my dear sister, why did you even invite me in the first place? It’s a date between you and your girlfriend, Rose. I don’t want to ruin it. Go! Have fun!” Luka protested, and Juleka just frowned.

“You haven’t gone outside with any of your friends in a long while. What’s been going on?” Juleka asked in concern. She plopped down beside him.

“ I just…They are always teasing me about…not having a girlfriend, you know? I just want to find the right girl.” Luka shrugged, sighing as he went back to playing his guitar.

“Luka, I get it. But you can’t let them pressure you or get to your head. Besides, I wasn’t the one that wanted you to come along. Believe me, I was the only one that gave Rose a frown, but she insisted. Soooooo, yeah, you’re coming along. And now, I really want you to come, you loser.” Juleka smiled and Luka grinned back at her.

“I’m really feeling the love, sis. Now, let’s go join your girlfriend and her friends before she decides to leave not only me, but you, behind. Race you!” Luka jumped over the bed and ran to the deck, laughing as he heard Juleka’s cries of, "Unfair, bro! You have longer legs than I do!”

 

* * *

 

Marinette was just out as Ladybug. She had been running late to meet up with Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Kagami. She had just bid farewell to Chat Noir after yelling,” Bye, bye, little butterfly!” and ran off as soon as Chat Noir said,” Until next time, Ladybug!”

She arrived breathless to the group.

“Late again, girl?” Alya raised an eyebrow, laughing at Marinette’s red cheeks.

“Yeah! I'm so sorry!” Marinette was trying to catch her breath from running so much. The transformation didn’t hold and she had to run the missing distance.

“Let’s go! Juleka and Rose just found him!” Nino pulled Alya along, who pulled Marinette along with her. Adrien and Kagami raced ahead. Marinette protested almost the whole way there, until Alya and Nino decided to carry her on their shoulders.

 

* * *

 

“Where are Juleka and Rose?” Adrien asked, his hand gripping Kagami’s slightly. He was nervous about sharing ice cream with his girlfriend for the first time. Especially Andre’s ice cream.

 

“They said they’re coming late because of someone named Luka. Who’s Luka?” Marinette asked, hands on her hips, still on Nino and Alya’s shoulders, "I want my ice cream. I’ve waited 7 years to have my ice cream again, and I’m not waiting.”

 

“Seven years?! Wait, you’ve already had some? Don’t you know that Andre’s ice cream unites lovers, bonds them closer, girl?” Alya looked at Marinette in shock, and Marinette just shrugged.

 

“ My parents brought me to Andre’s before they got really busy with running the bakery. I came here when I was seven. Andre asked my parents if it was okay, and they said yeah. I begged for another once we got home, but they never had time to go back. My dad said I could come back when I was older. I asked how much older. He said when I was seven years older than I was at the time. Here I am. And I want my ice cream.” Marinette pouted and everyone laughed.

 

 _Sure, it was silly_ , Marinette thought, but she had waited and even if she was alone, she still held out a bit of hope she would meet her soulmate soon enough. After all, Andre was best known for his ice cream bringing lovers together.

 

“I’m Luka.” a voice rang out from behind them. Marinette gave a little shriek as she hopped off of Alya’s and Nino’s shoulders.” Don’t worry, I’m not going to keep you from waiting anymore.” Marinette blushed, getting a full look at the boy who was Luka. 

 

_His smile…did something to her cheeks. They filled them with a blush._

 

“My name’s Luka. I apologize for making you wait. Can I buy you an ice cream?” Luka took her hand gently and planted a kiss on her fingertips. 

 

_Blue raspberry for his eyes and hair._

 

Marinette got a good look into his eyes, which were blue, as was most of his hair. She nearly gasped but thought it had to be a coincidence. It had to be!

 

The group made their way over, and when Marinette was finally in front of the line, Andre smiled a knowing smile.

 

“ I assume you’ll be sharing your ice cream with the gentleman behind you in line. Andre sees the love you two have is divine!” Andre presented her with the same ice cream he had when she was seven. Marinette was as red as the cherry.

 

“ No, no, Andre. We barely met!” Marinette tried to deny it and worked very hard to choke out the words after having a coughing fit.

 

“  _When love comes, love will come. All that I have said, will be done. You will see, when in a few years, little Marinette comes back to me, with her boyfriend to be!_  “ Andre repeated the same words he had told her parents seven years ago. Marinette nearly fell backward at those words and Luka caught her.

 

“Ummm, on second thought, I’ll take the ice cream, Andre. Would you like to share it with me, Luka?” Marinette smiled awkwardly, as Luka beamed at her, accepting her offer.

 

* * *

 

“I never thought soulmates were real,” Marinette whispered, barely loud enough for Luka to hear as she walked hand in hand with him. 

 

“I am not going to tell you I will be your knight in shining armor, Mari, because I know you can handle yourself pretty well. But if anyone does disrespect you in any way, I will not hesitate to fight for your honor, Marinette.” Luka suddenly laughed and stopped walking, bringing them both to an abrupt halt.

 

“What is it, Luka?”

 

“I just..I’ve been waiting for the right girl for a long time. Funnily enough, when I was 9, around the time you were seven, Juleka was sick, so my mom took us out for ice cream. Juleka refused, saying it hurt to have anything cold. I wanted one, and Andre told me of a girl. She had pretty blue hair, beautiful bluebell eyes, and she would fill me when I was feeling like there was something, or rather someone missing. He told me time and patience was the key, and to not rush into anything, or after the first girl with blue hair and blue eyes came my way. I had to wait for the one that would, not complete me, but feel like my match.”

 

“And?” Marinette’s voice came out as a whisper, afraid she had gotten her hopes up. 

 

“It’s you, Marinette. Getting to know you…I've found my match. I…it’s you.” Luka gazed into her eyes, and Marinette held his hand tightly. 

 

“It’s you for me, too, Luka. Andre told me I’d fall in love with someone who’s hair and eyes were blue. Someone who had a vanilla personality, who’d love me, and would want to protect me. I found him, Luka. I found you, my soulmate.” She leaned in close to Luka, and he held her gaze. Then, she gently closed her eyes as she placed her lips on his, to give him a soft kiss, in which, he returned, with a small smile.

 

Maybe it was the ice cream, maybe it was fate. Either way, Marinette and Luka had found each other.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @iloveyousweetbean


End file.
